1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear The invention concerns, more particularly, a fluid-filled chamber suitable for footwear applications, wherein the chamber has a lobed structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional article of footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. With respect to athletic footwear, for example, the upper generally includes multiple material layers, such as textiles, foam, and leather, that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for securely and comfortably receiving a foot. The sole structure has a layered configuration that includes an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin cushioning member positioned within the void and adjacent the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole forms a middle layer of the sole structure and is often formed of a foam material, such as polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate. The outsole is secured to a lower surface of the midsole and provides a durable, wear-resistant surface for engaging the ground.
Midsoles formed of conventional foam materials compress resiliently under an applied load, thereby attenuating forces and absorbing energy associated with walking or running, for example. The resilient compression of the foam materials is due, in part, to the inclusion of cells within the foam structure that define an inner volume substantially displaced by gas. That is, the foam materials include a plurality of pockets that enclose air. After repeated compressions, however, the cell structures may begin to permanently collapse, which results in decreased compressibility of the foam. Accordingly, the overall ability of the midsole to attenuate forces and absorb energy deteriorates over the life of the midsole.
One manner of minimizing the effects of the cell structure collapse in conventional foam materials involves the use of a structure having the configuration of a fluid-filled chamber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,156 to Rudy, hereby incorporated by reference. The fluid-filled chamber has the structure of a bladder that includes an outer enclosing member formed of an elastomeric material that defines a plurality of tubular members extending longitudinally throughout the length of an article of footwear. The tubular members are in fluid communication with each other and jointly extend across the width of the footwear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,945 to Rudy, also incorporated by reference, discloses a similar fluid-filled chamber encapsulated in a foam material, wherein the combination of the fluid-filled chamber and the encapsulating foam material functions as a midsole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,304 to Parker, et al., hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a foam-encapsulated, fluid-filled chamber in which apertures are formed in the foam and along side portions of the chamber. When the midsole is compressed, the chamber expands into the apertures. Accordingly, the apertures provide decreased stiffness during compression of the midsole, while reducing the overall weight of the footwear. Further, by appropriately locating the apertures in the foam material, the overall impact response characteristics may be adjusted in specific areas of the footwear.
The fluid-filled chambers described above may be manufactured by a two-film technique, wherein two separate layers of elastomeric film are formed to have the overall shape of the chamber. The layers are then welded together along their respective peripheries to form an upper surface, a lower surface, and sidewalls of the chamber, and the layers are welded together at predetermined interior locations to impart a desired configuration to the chamber. That is, interior portions of the layers are connected to form chambers of a predetermined shape and size at desired locations. The chambers are subsequently pressurized above ambient pressure by inserting a nozzle or needle, which is connected to a fluid pressure source, into a fill inlet formed in the chamber. After the chambers are pressurized, the nozzle is removed and the fill inlet is sealed, by welding for example.
Another manufacturing technique for manufacturing fluid-filled chambers of the type described above is through a blow-molding process, wherein a liquefied elastomeric material is placed in a mold having the desired overall shape and configuration of the chamber. The mold has an opening at one location through which pressurized air is provided. The pressurized air forces the liquefied elastomeric material against the inner surfaces of the mold and causes the material to harden in the mold, thereby forming the chamber to have the desired configuration.
Another type of chamber utilized in footwear midsoles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,502 and 5,083,361, both to Rudy, and both hereby incorporated by reference. The chambers comprise a hermetically sealed outer barrier layer that is securely bonded over a double-walled fabric core. The double-walled fabric core has upper and lower outer fabric layers normally spaced apart from each another at a predetermined distance, and may be manufactured through a double needle bar Raschel knitting process. Connecting yarns, potentially in the form of multi-filament yams with many individual fibers, extend internally between the facing surfaces of the fabric layers and are anchored to the fabric layers. The individual filaments of the connecting yams form tensile restraining members that limit outward movement of the barrier layers to a desired distance.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,585 and 6,119,371, both issued to Goodwin et al., and both hereby incorporated by reference, also disclose chambers incorporating a double-walled fabric core, but without a peripheral seam located midway between the upper and lower surfaces of the chamber. Instead, the seam is located adjacent to the upper surface of the chamber. Advantages in this design include removal of the seam from the area of maximum sidewall flexing and increased visibility of the interior of the chamber, including the connecting yarns. The process used to manufacture a chamber of this type, involves the formation of a shell, which includes a lower surface and a sidewall, with a mold. The double-walled fabric core is placed on top of a covering layer, and the shell is placed over the covering layer and core. The assembled shell, covering layer, and core are then moved to a lamination station where radio frequency energy bonds opposite sides of the core to the shell and covering layer, and bonds a periphery of the shell to the covering layer. The chamber is then pressurized by inserting a fluid so as to place the connecting yarns in tension.
A process for thermoforming a chamber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,451 to Skaja et al., hereby incorporated by reference, wherein a pair of flexible thermoplastic resin layers are heated and placed against a pair of molds, with a vacuum drawing the layers into the mold. The layers are then pressed together to form the chamber.
The material forming outer layers of the chambers discussed above may be formed of a polymer material, such as a thermoplastic elastomer, that is substantially impermeable to the fluid within the chamber. More specifically, one suitable material is a film formed of alternating layers of thermoplastic polyurethane and ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,141 and 5,952,065 to Mitchell et al, hereby incorporated by reference. A variation upon this material wherein the center layer is formed of ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer; the two layers adjacent to the center layer are formed of thermoplastic polyurethane; and the outer layers are formed of a regrind material of thermoplastic polyurethane and ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer may also be utilized. Another suitable material is a flexible microlayer membrane that includes alternating layers of a gas barrier material and an elastomeric material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,025 and 6,127,026 to Bonk et al., both hereby incorporated by reference. Other suitable thermoplastic elastomer materials or films include polyurethane, polyester, polyester polyurethane, polyether polyurethane, such as cast or extruded ester-based polyurethane film. Additional suitable materials are disclosed in the '156 and '945 patents to Rudy, which were discussed above. In addition, numerous thermoplastic urethanes may be utilized, such as PELLETHANE, a product of the Dow Chemical Company; ELASTOLLAN, a product of the BASF Corporation; and ESTANE, a product of the B.F. Goodrich Company, all of which are either ester or ether based. Still other thermoplastic urethanes based on polyesters, polyethers, polycaprolactone, and polycarbonate macrogels may be employed, and various nitrogen blocking materials may also be utilized. Further suitable materials include thermoplastic films containing a crystalline material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,029 and 5,042,176 to Rudy, hereby incorporated by reference, and polyurethane including a polyester polyol, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,340; 6,203,868; and 6,321,465 to Bonk et al., also hereby incorporated by reference.
The fluid contained within the chamber may include any of the gasses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,626 to Rudy, such as hexafluoroethane and sulfur hexafluoride, for example. In addition, some chambers enclose pressurized nitrogen gas or air.